1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel electric current producing cell. More particularly, this invention relates to improvements in the electric current producing secondary cells of the type comprising an alkali metal anode, a solid electrolyte, and a cathode having metal chalcogenide cathode-active material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been considerable interest in recent years in developing high energy density batteries or voltaic cells. Among the systems being investigated are those employing non-aqueous liquid, fused or solid electrolytes, lightweight metals, such as alkali metals, as anodes, and cathodes containing metal chalcogenide compounds as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,988,164; 3,925,098, 3,864,167 and 3,791,867.
Various efforts have been made to develop new solid state electrolytes for secondary cell systems. Alkali metal-aluminum-chlorine and alkali metal-aluminum-bromine compounds have been utilized in liquid and molten state electrolyte systems (e.g., as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,984 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,298) and solid alkali metal-aluminum-halogen compound electrical conductivity studies have been made (e.g. N. I. Anufrieva et al, Tseut. Metal., Vol. 1, pp 32-36 (1973); W. Weppner et al, Physics Letters, Vol. 58A, No. 4, pp 245-248 (1976); and, J. Schoonman et al, J. Solid State Chem., Vol. 1, pp 413-422 (1976)). However, to date, there has been no suggestion that the alkali metal-aluminum-chlorines, bromines and iodines might be useful in solid state electrolyte systems of the type described below.